Jedi01 Lone Fighter
by Darkmonkeybishop
Summary: Jedi01
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: My first star wars story! Yah! It's Chapter 1.

Jedi01

The Lone Fighter

A lone x-wing hovered somewhere in space. Its wings were caked with charcoal and scratches probably caused by small meteorites were present. Near the cockpit, was a melted spot that was definitely caused by a laser. The fighter flew cautiously as if expecting enemies to fly out of no where.

"I barely know how to fly this craft. How am I going to get to any Rebel bases?"

This was Brotos, son of a very loyal Rebel engineer. He had flown from a hidden mine in the planet of Gangisa. The mine had been attacked previously by some of the Empire's men. His father made him fly out of the mine with the only craft. His father…was dead.

BEEP BEEP

"Tie Fighters! One, two, thre-TWELVE! I can't even take one!"

The group of tie fighters sped toward the lone craft, each one aiming at the craft.

"Darn it! Here she goes!"

ZAP ZAP

The lasers fired from the x-wing hit one of the ties. The tie spun awkwardly because it had lost a wing. It flew right into two others destroying all three crafts. The nine remaining ties chased the x-wing as it swerved away from the lasers from the ties. The x-wing maneuvered a couple of tricks causing lasers not to hit it. Left, up, down, right, and all ways possible was done to get away from lasers being fired upon it. Brotos, sweating, clutched the control stick for dear life. He was lucky to be alive right now. No one without any proper training would have dodged that many shots.

Suddenly, a tie fighter came right in front of the x-wing.

"No! I'm doomed!"

Brotos covered his eyes as he waited for the shot that would have ended his life. It never came. He slowly lowered his arms and saw a y-wing and 5 x-wings. The crafts easily cleared the area of tie fighters.

Transceiver: crackle bzipp

"This is Dominic of x-wing number 117 from Rebel base Distrek. State your craft number and your name."

"I'm Brotos, son of Utria. I've come form the mines of Gangisa. My craft number is 01."


	2. Jedi01 Meeting the Captian

Author's note: Chapter 2 of Jedi01! I like this series. It's best so far in my other ones I've posted until 2/12/04. Enjoy amigo!

Jedi01

Meeting the Captain

Brotos was both excited and worried. Finally, he got to a rebel base, but could he trust them? With these thoughts in mind, he landed the x-wing like the others around him. He pressed the cockpit button that opened the cockpit to the outside. He climbed out like a clumsy boy trying to climb down a tree. He looked around fascinated. There were many robots walking, skidding, moving around, and many people bustled around busily. A young boy, about his age walked up to him.

"Hello there, I'm Dominic. You were…"

"I'm Brotos."

These words barely passed the lips of Brotos. He was awestruck! One of the pilots that had taken out the tie fighters swiftly and gracefully was just a boy like him!

"Come with me Brotos. I'll take you to the Captain of our base. He's a very nice man."

With this, Dominic took Brotos into a wide corridor. They then came to a wide doorway with a strong metal sliding door. Dominic pressed in some numbers into the small key pad that was near the door. The door opened immediately and the two stepped in.

"What is this?"

"It's an elevator."

"Oh…"

Pssss

The door opened as the elevator came to a halt. They entered a circular room. There was only one desk in it. Sitting at the desk was a brown headed man. He was scratching his mustache.

"Hello, Hello. Dominic, who have you brought?"

"This is Brotos from the mines of Gangisa. The rebel base there has fallen to the Empire and his father, Utria has died."

Tears started foaming in the captains eyes. He grabbed Brotos's hands.

"So…you're little Brotos that I last saw. You've grown a lot. My name's Vernon, although everyone here calls me by captain. Your father and I…were best friends. He was the loyalist…Rebel engineer. He was the best engineer. I'm glad he died fighting for the Rebels."

He said this choking on words. Then Captain Vernon straitened up. He wiped the tears from his eyes. Although his voice was back to normal, his eyes showed much pain.

"Dominic, take this young man to your room. The top bunk should have been opened. Brotos, tomorrow we will start training you and show you the base."


	3. Jedi01 Training

I do not own star Wars! We all wish we could… ( o )

Author's note: Chapter 3 of Jedi01!

Jedi01

Training

Brotos lay in bed, unable to sleep. He was excited about the next day. He would get training, the training of flying a x-wing. He rolled around so his stomach was on the bed. He thought of how he would be able to fly like Dominic soon. Then finally, Brotos fell into a deep slumber.

Brotos was awakened by somebody poking him. He poked his head out of the covers to see a little boy. The boy was about 4 years of age. He started speaking in a squeaky voice.

"Domik tella me to wake eww oup! Itta be mornin already."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"I'mm Vertib!"

With this, Vertib climbed down the bunk and hobbled out of the room. Brotos yawned and crawled out of the bunk. He fell, forgetting that he was on the top bunk.

"Oww."

Brotos walked out of the room. He had trouble looking for the cafeteria because every door looked the same, a big steel sliding door. He finally found it because he saw Vertib, whom had hobbled away couple of minutes ago, entering a room. Brotos walked into the cafeteria. There were many people sitting at the tables. Dominic was sitting by a greenish purple octopus looking creature. Brotos got some food and sat beside Dominic.

"Hey there!"

"Hi Dominic. Who's that friend of yours?"

"This is Purglespurt. He's a Tentacloctopusian."

"Sprrrrrrr. Itssss besssssssss a plesuressssssss to meetsssssssss yousssss sir."

"Nice to meet you too sir. I'm Brotos."

After the three had finished their meal, they walked out to there space crafts. Dominic hopped onto his x-wing. Purglespurt slithered into his y-wing. Brotos, excitedly got into his craft too.

Transceiver: Psss crackle

"Brotos, I'll be training you. Purglespurt has volunteered to go with us incase any of the empire's ships find us. Are you ready?"

"Sure I am! Let's go!"

Vvvvvvvv wrrrrrrrrr tssssssssss

Smoke rose as the fighters hovered. Then the three flew out of the base, leaving it far behind. The three flew through space for a couple of minutes.

"Purglespurt informed me that there is a rocky planet around here. It's called Rockishi. It's the perfect place to train so you can maneuver better."

Ping ping ping ping

"We must be close guys."

The three soon found a brown planet with mists around it. The crafts soon hovered in a canyon full of rocky ledges and jagged out rocks.

"Brotos, your training will be very hard. If you hit any obstacles, you may die. We have lost rebels doing the trainings. Always be on a alert for obstacles and enemies. Just follow me and Purglespurt. Here we go!"

The fighters zoomed through the canyon. They dodged jagged rocks and walls. Up, down, swerve left then right. The planes were doing very well.

"Hey you're doing good Brotos! Let's see how you do with training level 2, the hardest. This canyon will take us into a rockier one. It's coming to our view."

The crafts entered another canyon and started dodging obstacles even harder than before, but the three made it all the way through.

"Whew! That was a tough one!"

"Congratulations brotos. You're a full fledged pilot now. Let's go home."

Beep Beep

"Thisssss issss badsss sir. Twenty-three tie fighters comingssss ourssss wyasss sir."

"What! Twenty-Three? That many couldn't be around here unless there's an enemy base around here! Wait! That must mean there is! Darn we need to warn our base. Come on guys we'll fly out of here really fast. If we can't make it, we'll take as many as we can with us. Here goes nothing!"

Vrrrrrr Vrrrrr Vrrrrr

The three crafts sped out the canyon. The tie fighters also sped out of the canyon. The race had begun. Brotos wasn't scared anymore. He knew that with the other two comrades and his ability on their side, they may be able to make it to the base.

"Guys…I don't know why, but the tie fighters are catching up to us fast. Their not suppose to be that fast…That must mean their a new type of tie fighters."

"I thinksss thatssss besssss named T-45. I didn'tsss thiksss theysss weresss realsss. If the rumors weressss truessss, thensss these tiesss fightersss are just playingsss withsss usss. They canssss reallysss passs by us with no problemsss. They are just folowingssss uisss to the base."

"If that's true, let's get them. We'll take many as we can. Battle on guys! Brotos show them you aren't you as before!"

The three crafts flipped around and charged into the mass of enemies.


End file.
